


Battle of Who Daddy Loves Less (a Thorki'd parody of "Battle of Who Could Care Less" by Ben Folds Five)

by MissHorrorshow



Series: Love Songs for Avengers Shippers [16]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHorrorshow/pseuds/MissHorrorshow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yup, another Ben Folds Five parody. I'm on a tear, what can I say? Sorry I'm not sorry. Enjoy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle of Who Daddy Loves Less (a Thorki'd parody of "Battle of Who Could Care Less" by Ben Folds Five)

You never see me anymore  
I know it's cool to go to war  
I know you just don't really care  
It sucks me in when you're so cruel  
It sucks me in, you know it worksYou think it's great to be alone

CHORUS:  
Will you let it rest?  
Fighting the battle of who daddy loves less  
Every day you seethe with hate  
I thank the Gods I'm not that way

You think Thanos is so cool  
But there are things you'd change  
Too late you selfish fucking tool  
So think about your great revenge  
So buddy up to Thanos  
See if he's still got some Chitauri

Will you let it rest?  
Fighting the battle of who daddy loves less  
Obnoxious malcontent  
But that's you I guess

I've got a swell idea  
I'm gonna pitch it to Fury and the rest  
Two bitter brothers fighting side by side  
Make you an Avenger  
Whatever you just stabbed me in the shin  
Guess not in a bit, I'll try again

This will make you really pissed  
You see I've got your diary  
It reads like lyrics by the Smiths

Will you let it rest?  
Fighting the battle of who daddy loves less  
Obnoxious malcontent  
Loki I want you, I confess


End file.
